Santoral
by yagibunkerace
Summary: Compendio que contiene la vida y los hechos de los Santos y uno que otro que no lo es. Una serie de momentos cómicos, agridulces, de incertidumbre, de absoluta tristeza o plena felicidad. En resumen, de esos que los convierten en lo que en realidad son: humanos. Varios personajes.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Golden Smile  
**Pareja(s) / Personaje(s):** ShuraxAioros, menciones de los demás dorados  
**Disclaimer:** Kurumada hizo canon sus muertes y yo los reviví de puro gusto  
**Resumen:** Es el aniversario de Shura y Aioros como pareja.  
**Notas**: Redactado en mi época de primera persona. Éste es un POV de Shura. Inspirado en un hecho real que le ocurrió a mi papá :)

~•oOo•~

Escucho tus acompasados pasos anunciando el final de tus cotidianas tareas en el Santuario.

Sonrío porque termino justo a tiempo para que admires la alegre visión de una deliciosa cena compuesta de suculentos platillos, tentadores pastelillos y perfumado vino, todo ello, en honor a nuestro aniversario.

Quedas un momento maravillado por la escena y después vienes a mi para darme un apasionado beso en agradecimiento y con la ardorosa promesa de una noche inolvidable, nos preparamos a disfrutar del festín. En la acogedora intimidad del comedor de mi templo, podemos extender nuestra acostumbrada sobremesa, aunque noto que por momentos te quedas absorto en tus pensamientos por lo cual te pregunto la razón de tal cambio de humor.

Me respondes que durante todo el día recibiste las consabidas felicitaciones y algunas bromas que no comprendiste, que aludían a una dentadura de oro o algo así y que se repitieron de nueva cuenta en el Coliseo donde se encontraban la mayoría de nuestros amigos más cercanos e incluso te asombraste porque el reservado Camus se unió al misterioso jolgorio.

- No me quisieron explicar al excusarse diciendo que el mejor indicado para tal tarea serías tú – finalizas con una expresión de extrañeza sumamente encantadora.

Al principio también me extrañe un poco, pero al irme acercando a ti y ver a lo que se referían nuestros compañeros, hago esfuerzos por mantener mi ecuanimidad y respondo seriamente, tomándote el rostro entre mis manos: Lo que pasa es que atestiguan nuestra felicidad y tienen envidia de que seas poseedor de una sonrisa resplandeciente equiparable al dorado metal –alzas una ceja, aún dudando de dicha explicación, pero pasados unos segundos más, finalmente sonríes aceptándola.

- ¿Lo ves? A eso se referían - te abrazo agradeciendo a los dioses que tu inocencia sea tan auténtica. Después de todo, quizás eso sea lo que hizo que me enamorara de tí.

Y aprovecho la cercanía de nuestro cuerpos, para en un movimiento ágil, ocultar el objeto de diversión para los guardianes, el cual adornó durante toda la jornada tu coronilla; ese regalo que te obsequie en la mañana; que utilizaste sin dudar y que al estar al mismo tiempo agradeciéndome con repetitivos besos, lo olvidaste en tan peculiar lugar. Adornado con delicados grabados por un costado y con el símbolo del centauro y tu nombre en el envés: regodeándose altivo de su novel dueño, se encontraba un pequeño peine dorado.

~•oOo•~

**Título:** Muerte y Renacimiento  
**Pareja(s) / Personaje(s):** Shura  
**Disclaimer:** Kurumada lo hizo suicidarse (varias veces u.ú)... yo nomás lo hago sufrir :B  
**Resumen:** Capricornio destroza un espejo porque no le gustó lo que vió :( … no; no se acababa de levantar...

De nuevo esa maldita mirada...acusándome de una infamia cometida hace poco, y de la cual fui el instrumento ejecutor.

Para desgracia mía y del destino trazado por mentes perturbadas, esa vez no comprendí el significado de la compasión, y cumplí fielmente sus órdenes.

Inútil escapar de ella, incluso a esta hora cuando la penumbra empieza a imperar parece resplandecer aún más y ser lo único cierto.

_La Justicia Suprema._

Preciso liberarme de su aborrecible denuncia, por ende mi reacción primaria es asestar un certero golpe con mi diestra haciendo añicos su prisión de cristal.

Apenas si percibo el punzante ardor de mis heridas... Y sin embargo no es la supuesta victoria conseguida la emoción que me abruma, es el inmenso dolor en mi pecho el que me subyuga, llamando a las violentas lágrimas que finalmente aparecen; limpiando la prepotencia de mis pasados actos y suplicando la tan anhelada redención.

~•oOo•~

**Título:** Afternoon at six o'clock  
**Pareja(s) / Personaje(s):** ShuraxAioros y puede que Eros revoloteando; antes y después.  
**Disclaimer:** ¿Kurumada se habrá imaginado alguna vez que iríamos a utilizar a sus personajes de esta manera? Mi conciencia me dice que sí :B  
**Resumen:** Una tarde de verano – en vacaciones - con tu pareja.

Rechazo un vez más el inicio del delicioso adormecimiento de mis músculos en complicidad con mis pesados párpados convidándome a un sueño renovador, únicamente para contemplar tu cuerpo encima mío.

Tu cabeza asciende y desciende rítmicamente; en una grácil danza morfina sobre mi pecho, sólo entonces acaricio tus rizos castaños mecidos por acción del céfiro que retoza con la fronda a nuestro alrededor ensayando una composición sosegada.

Y es cuando me abruma el deseo de confirmar con palabras lo que creo he demostrado con acciones; en un suspiro declaro:

- Te... amo, Aioros... -

Para mi sorpresa tomas mi mano y tocándola suavemente con tus labios, alzas la vista y, mirándome fijamente dices:

- Yo lo hago desde que te conozco, Shura... -

Intuyo que quizá no de la misma forma como ahora lo estamos, en este nivel tan íntimo, pero sí creo que ya tenías esa predisposición dentro tuyo, porque yo mismo así lo sentí nada más cruzar las miradas aquélla primera vez. Fue una certidumbre total; un reencuentro de almas. Una felicidad naciente.

Suavemente entrelazas nuestras manos y, posándolas sobre mi corazón nos rendimos al sueño; convencidos que la tranquilidad y armonía que nos inunda es un reflejo fiel de nuestros mutuos sentimientos...

~•oOo•~


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Estrella  
**Personaje / Pareja(s):** Seiya, mención de Arles  
**Disclaimer:** Kurumada es el de las quincenas jaja  
**Notas: **Seiya puede significa Flecha Estelar, Flecha de Estrellas o bien, Estrella Fugaz.

~•oOo•~

Aunque lastimosamente perdido, el lazo sanguíneo llenaba su corazón de una cálida y reconfortante esperanza, que él generosamente ofreció sin reparos a los demás. La Orfandad nunca le impidió tener hermanos en cada persona que conoció.

Azotándolo una y otra vez con duras pruebas, cada una de ellas peor que la anterior, el Infortunio tampoco fue capaz de quebrantar su voluntad. Jamás pensó en rendirse cuando más menguaba su fuerza, ni siquiera cuando el dolor alcanzó límites insospechados.

No. El que ahora se encuentra frente a la imperturbable presencia del proclamado Patriarca del lugar no es un simple soldado. Es un Santo.

Del rango más humilde entre los fieles de Palas Atenea, no puede ni le importa reprimir la alegría que lo embarga, abrazando la urna que ahora le pertenece y que significa en su fuero interno una promesa de comunión con el Universo.

Para la mirada común, quizás, es otro niño que no tuvo otra opción más que dejarse arrastrar por los caprichos del Destino, sobreviviendo apenas su cruda imposición. Pero este no es el caso para aquélla que está detrás de la pulida máscara del falso Patriarca.

Por breves momentos, el impostor atisbó un futuro que lo inquietó, adivinando un aura justa, reflejada amenazadora y salvajemente en esos iris transparentes que ahora irradian gran alegría.

Pero, sin embargo, para su propia desgracia, su alma corrompida en un embudo de seductor egoísmo desdeña con prepotencia la efímera advertencia. Permitiendo, de este modo que una auténtica esperanza encarnase ante sus ojos.

Porque incluso el nombre de éste luchador transmite fielmente el porqué de su existencia, su esencia básica; aún y cuando parezca que las sombras jamás disiparán las tinieblas que ciernen al mundo, él se convertirá en la estrella que guíe y dé aliento a los caídos; su nombre: Seiya de Pegaso.

-~•oOo•~-

**Título:** Enemigo  
**Personaje / Pareja(s):** Lemnades  
**Disclaimer:** ¡Adivinen quién! Sí, es correcto... si se atreven a ganar dinero con éstos personajes, se las verán con Kurumada y sus abogados ¿mmh?

**Notas: **Jamás pensé escribir sobre éste personaje, pero aquí está la prueba que sí lo logré.

~•oOo•~

¿Quién será la persona que se esconde detrás de tantas máscaras? Ese personaje que hizo del engaño un arte para crear infinidad de ilusiones perfectas, aquél que, sin dudarlo, prefirió el absoluto anonimato, consiguiendo así el triunfo casi asegurado.

¿Cómo conocer al que continuamente se obliga a estar en perpetua negación de sí mismo?

Al final de cuentas, sometiendo su ego a las diferentes apariencias de sus enemigos, haciendo falsamente suyo sus gestos, voces, recuerdos y hasta vínculos ajenos. ¿Qué tanto dominio posee Lemnades sobre su arte y qué tanto esa quimera fabulosa habrá subyugado irremediablemente alguna parte o todo de sí?

-~•oOo•~-

**Título: **En caso de accidente...  
**Personaje / Pareja(s): ** Todos los Dorados, incluyendo a Shion y Kiki. Bien pudiera ser un AioriaxShaka.  
**Disclaimer:** Kurumada gana dinero con ellos, yo sólo gano dolores de cabeza al intentar escribir con todos ellos. Aunque de vez en cuando me divierto.

~•oOo•~

Las distracciones ocurren. Y regularmente éstas conducen a accidentes. Siendo muy factibles las consecuencias; desde aquéllas sin importancia hasta las más graves e irreparables. Aunque al final de cuentas, todo depende con el cristal con que se mire.

Así ocurrió una tarde, cuando la mayoría del gremio dorado se encontraba en un picnic en las profundidades de un bosque, cercano a las inmediaciones del Santuario. El motivo de tal evento se debió a que Libra regresó de los Cinco Picos, después de una ausencia de casi seis meses. Shion estuvo a cargo de la organización – fue su idea agasajar al largo tiempo ausente – y obviamente ésto arrastró a Mu – y con él a Kiki, Saga y Aldebarán – para ser el principal responsable de los preparativos de la reunión.

Los encargados de la comilona fueron Shura y Death Mask. El español se lució con una paella mixta, mientras que el italiano no se quiso quedar atrás y por ello se encontraba muy atareado en las elaboradas preparaciones de un spaguetti con ragú napolitano. El postre quedó a cargo de Camus, siendo el mismo, un refrescante raspado de limón. Y aunque al francés no le cayó muy en gracia el asunto, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y bastante entusiasmados con la idea de Milo, no le quedó de otra mas que atenerse al consenso general.

Pues bien, cuando el siciliano estaba calentando el aceite para la salsa, alguien descuidadamente golpeó el mango del sartén y lo volteó, esparciendo el líquido hirviente hacia las cercanías, desgraciadamente había alguien por el lugar, se trataba de Shaka de Virgo.

Él se hallaba platicando con Aioria, a espaldas del fuego y completamente desprevenido. Leo se dio cuenta de todo y tomó su mano – única área afectada; afortunadamente - tratando de encontrar algo que aliviara de momento la desagradable sensación de ardor que sin duda alguna le estaba flagelando al otro; sin embargo no había agua fresca a la vista, la única que localizó estaba sobre el fuego. Así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue meter los lacerados dedos en su boca.

El rubio sintió un inmediato alivio, aunque él sospechó que era debido a que ahora, su actual turbación no eran los dolientes dedos en sí, sino en dónde es que se encontraban éstos.

Viendo el aún contrito gesto en la faz del rubio, Aioria de inmediato liberó los dígitos, creyendo que lo estaba lastimando de algún modo.

- Ah... perdóname, fue lo primero que … - empezó a disculparse, pero fue interrumpido por alguien más.

La segunda persona que se dió cuenta del desaguisado fue Aioros.

- ¡Aioria! ¡Reacciona, muchacho! - su hermano se escandalizó, después de sumar dos mas dos, nada más ver el sartén tirado sobre la grama y a Shaka con el rostro encendido y una mano protegiendo el lado derecho de su rostro. Nunca adivinando que esa reacción era solamente de la más pura perturbación y no por lo que erróneamente creyó, fue el lamentable alcance en su cara del peligroso líquido.

Naturalmente, con sus gritos, todo el mundo volteó a ver la escena.

- Pero, Aioros... - intentó defenderse el León; pero su hermano, siempre hombre de acción, tomó cartas en el asunto antes que discutir con el otro.

Todos vieron cómo tomó con su diestra un gran tazón repleto de puré de tomate, mientras que con su par sujetó la nuca del menor lesionado y, literalmente sumergió su cabeza en el hondo recipiente.

- ¡Oye! - fue el bramido indignado de Death Mask al percatarse del desperdicio de aquél delicioso aditivo; aunque rápidamente cambio su semblante al ver con qué fines y con quién se utilizó.

Mientras eso pasaba, Aioria no podía articular ni una palabra, completamente avergonzado con Virgo. Sólo negaba con la cabeza, con lo ojos y boca bien abiertos; como aún no creyendo en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Aioros, lo que intenta decirte tu hermanito es que el rostro de Shaka no es precisamente la zona afectada – aclaró suavemente Afrodita, aguantando estoicamente una sonrisa e indicando la evidente lesión en la extremidad del herido.

Acto seguido, el griego mayor se desvive en disculpas hacia el rubio. Quitándose la camisa, se da a la tarea de eliminar todo rastro de la salsa. Sin embargo, con su ansiedad a cuestas termina despeinando y sofocando aún más al menor. Ahora, Milo y Death Mask no reprimían sus carcajadas. Rodando los ojos, Shura se acerca para quitar de enmedio a Sagitario, asegurando reiteradamente al arquero que ya había hecho todo a su alcance para resarcir su error, que Shaka entendía su preocupación y que debido a ésto, ya era tiempo que permitiera respirar al rubio. Al mismo tiempo, Leo y Virgo agradecían mentalmente a Capricornio por ser ese freno en la innata impetuosidad de Aioros. Aunque acabaron preguntándose amargamente porqué no pudo haber intervenido un poco antes.

- ¿Dónde está Shion? - en un lugar un poco más alejado preguntó Aries, extrañado que su maestro no haya impuesto orden con algún mandato que diluya toda aquella morbosa atención a tan banal espectáculo; tarde repara en que ésto se debía a que ni su maestro ni Libra se les veía por ningún lugar – Oh – comentó escuetamente al terminar comprendiendo sus ausencias.

- ¿Quieres que lo busque, maestro? - le respondió Kiki, siempre servicial.

- ¡Nooo! - gritaron al unísono Géminis, Tauro y Aries sospechando lo que estaban haciendo los mayores; esto es, obviamente estaban aprovechando el tiempo perdido. Por supuesto, de esto Kiki no tenía idea y terminó rezongando por el injusto trato que le daban; si estaba clarísimo que él sólo quería ayudar.

Pasó el tiempo y paulatinamente el grupo olvidó el penoso episodio cuando empezaron a degustar los platillos. Todos concordaron con que Cáncer se esmeró en el suyo y la mayoría supuso – correctamente – que se debió a que cocinó con un excelente humor.

Después de jugar, leer, platicar, tomar la siesta o simplemente pasar el rato observando o compartiendo historias con uno y otro compañero, llegó el momento en que casi era hora de retirarse. Todos ayudaron a recoger y limpiar el lugar.

Poco a poco fueron retirándose y sólo Mu cayó de nueva cuenta en que Shion y Dokho aún no se dejaban ver. Encogiéndose de hombros y lanzando un sonoro suspiro al aire se resignó a que a él le correspondería explicar al Patriarca porqué Escorpión y Cáncer se referían a Shaka como "tomates".

-~•oOo•~


End file.
